


How Much

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not, Jack readily admitted, love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #049 "love"

It was not, Jack readily admitted, love at first sight.

It was _attraction_ , definitely— blonde with incredible legs and a fiery attitude was just his type. And it might have stayed purely a physical appreciation if he hadn't ended up with Sam on SG-1. Over the years, Jack had seen her in almost every possible circumstance and in just about every mood. He'd seen her kill, watched her die, learned to trust her to save them all with a last-minute stroke of genius.

Which meant his attraction was quickly joined by admiration, for Sam as a soldier and a scientist and a woman. He appreciated what was inside as much as— more than— the outer packaging, which was exactly where his trouble started.

Jack wasn't entirely sure when exactly it'd become love.

It could have been as early as their impromptu Antarctic camping trip, but by the time they got to the whole _zatarc_ thing, he was in deep. He tried denying it, tried running away, tried taking a job on the other side of the country, but nothing worked.

He was completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with Samantha Carter.

"Jack?" said a voice softly. He turned from the edge of the dock to see Sam, barefoot, wearing jeans and one of his flannel shirts, standing on the shore. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and a bemused smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she rocked slightly on the balls of her feet, hands in her pockets. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you," he said honestly.

Sam's blue eyes sparkled in the fading light and she made a little hum of pleasure as she moved to wrap an arm around his waist. "Good."

Jack grinned and held on tight.

THE END


End file.
